2020 Target 500, how Kaitlyn Pink lost her job.
Transcript (The camera pans to the next gen racers preparing for their 2020 race.) Bob Cutlass: Hello, racing fans. Welcome to the T-T-T-T-T-Target 500, we’re hitting the asphalt again instead of the store’s floor and having the wall be the same instead of the shelves. (Kaitlyn Pink hears someone talking to their pit crew, revealing itself to be the piston cup security.) Ashleigh Mall: You cant do this to my tires, they’re the only tires I have. Kaitlyn Pink: Sissy? Piston Cup Security Car: Well, I think nothin’s gonna happen to your little sister. She became a next gen. Ashleigh Mall: (sees Kaitlyn Pink, now designed as a next gen with the veteran stock car type, and racing spoiler and tires.) You look awesome, sis. Kaitlyn Pink: Thanks, Ashleigh. (drives to Cruz Ramirez’s hauler.) Hey, pitties, do you know what’s happening to the next generations- (sees Cruz Ramirez come out of her hauler.) Nice to see you, Cruz. Cruz Ramirez: Be careful, okay? (She rushes to the pits) (The pace car enters the pits and the cars stop at the starting line.) Mark SetGo: Racers, get ready. (The racers rev their engines, Nyan Storm drives up to her.) Nyan Storm: Hey, Kaitlyn, where’d all your friends go? (gets into the pole position) Mark SetGo: On your marks, get set, go! (The racers race out of the starting line.) Darrell Cartrip: Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let’s go racing, next gens! (Kaitlyn Pink passes a few more next generation cars, followed by Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez, the next laps continue.) Ashleigh Mall: There you go, Kaitlyn! (Kaitlyn Pink passes a few more cars, 500 laps are left to go.) Natalie Certain: Only a few more laps to go and race leader Nyan Storm is making her way into pit road with Kaitlyn on her tailpipe, a good stop here could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Kaitlyn Pink: (entering her pit) Alright, let’s do it! (as the pitties get her new tires in) Nyan Storm is going down! (quickly) Go faster, pitties, go faster! Bone-us Pitty: All done. (Kaitlyn pink races out of her pit, passing Nyan Storm, who is in the pits.) Ruff Ruffman: What a pit stop on Kaitlyn, man, she just got the lead. Darrell Cartrip: Kaitlyn has to better watch herself. (Nyan Storm catches up to her) Nyan Storm: Hey, Kaitlyn, you all right? Kaitlyn Pink: Uh-huh. Nyan Storm: Listen, don’t you worry, little girl, you had a good run, enjoy your retirement. (She zooms past her, Kaitlyn Pink falls off the pace. Bob Cutlass: Number 10 moves off first, and falls into second place. Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable, Kaitlyn is fading! Kaitlyn is fading! Fading fast! Kaitlyn Pink: (trying to speed up) No, no, no, no! No! Come on, come on, come on. (She blows an engine, drifts out of control, and hits a wall 3 times while grunting 3 times, her engine stops working, causing her to smoke, and crashes into Danny Swervez and Jackson Storm, Kaitlyn Pink does 9 hits while flipping.) Darrell Cartrip: Oh no, Kaitlyn has crashed, the caution is out! Ashleigh Mall: Kaitlyn! (She and the pitties rush to her.) Oh no. (She lifts the hood open and reveals the engine broken, and then closes the hood, and talks to Kaitlyn Pink, who still has her eyes open.) I’m sorry, little sister. It’s over. You got too far, but was good enough. Kaitlyn Pink: (coughs) I have terrible engine disease, I could really smoke! (Coughs while smoking) Ashleigh Mall: Oh no, Kaitlyn Pink is about to perish! Is there a ambulance in the garage? Dr P Phillips Ambulance: Right here, Ashleigh. (Sees Kaitlyn Pink coughing and smoking at the same time.) Oh no, Kaitlyn! (Opens his hospital transport box doors) Quick, team, get in! (The Bone-us pitties get in, followed by Ashleigh Mall, bringing Kaitlyn Pink into the transport box, the transport box doors close once the Bone-us racing team is in.)